I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing fibrous moldings in which the surface is coated by means of thermoplastically deformable decorative sheeting.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Over the last few years, increasing interest has been attached to fibrous moldings, particularly among automobile manufacturers for use as side, door, and roof coverings. The automotive industry is continually attempting to produce more components which are more robust, lighter and cheaper, while still being stylistically and acoustically advantageous. A considerable contribution to this development has been made by moldings of cellulose and/or lignocellulose fibrous material or those containing proportions thereof. Continuously improved molding technology and virtually unlimited possibilities for shaping such moldings from said fibrous material contribute to increased comfort in the automobile and have become an important constructional feature with respect to the matching of the individual components of the inside fittings.
Decorative sheeting is frequently used as the reference or standard material for the surface finishing of such moldings produced from fibrous mats, said sheeting being suitable for fulfilling the desired requirements of appearance, feel, and surface strength.
In this connection, a process for producing a covering for the interior of a vehicle having a surface structure is disclosed in West German Pat. No. DAS 2,625,773. This covering is made of a carrier or support deformable by heat and pressure, and a thermoplastic material fixed thereto by supplying heat, and which is foam-like on the side facing the carrier, such material being supplied without a surface structure, the latter being produced by hot stamping which simultaneously forms connections between the carrier and the thermoplastic material. The carrier comprises a pre-shaped molding of cardboard, polypropylene with sawdust filling, hybrid material, hard boards, phenolic resin-bonded cotton fibers, or the like, to which is applied the decorative sheeting over its entire area, in an operation which produces a surface structure and simultaneously profiles the carrier.